A switchgear generally adopts a double busbar structure to have redundancy, and when failure occurs, one busbar is cut-off and operation is continued with the other busbar. In such a double busbar structure, two sets of three-phase busbars are arranged one by one on a front side and a rear side of the switch gear. In this case, a busbar disconnector for a set of three-phase busbars on the front side is operated from the front side of the switchgear, and a busbar disconnector for a set of three-phase busbars on the rear side is operated from the back side of the switchgear (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).